If I Knew you were Coming I'd Have Baked a Cake
by Logan Martinez
Summary: Traduccion Autorizada - Kurt es el asistente personal de Cooper Anderson cadaa mañana visita una panadería propiedad de Blaine para conseguir el desayuno y el café para su jefe, él no sabe es el hermano de Cooper.Blaine está enamorado de Kurt, pero no tiene idea de que el trabaja para Cooper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Bitchs!**

**;D buuuuueno primero que nada esta Traduccion esta autorizada, la autora original es "practicalamanda", el Fic consta de 16 capitulos mas el epilogo.**

**No estoy seguro de cada cuando actualizare, pero les prometo almenos tenerles un capitulo por quinzena -.- loseee es mucho tiempo pero asi tiene que se :/**

**PD: perdoooooonen los herrores de la traduccion si no entienden algo es 100% mi culpa :(, sorry es mi primera traduccion .-.**

**If I Knew you were Coming I'd Have Baked a Cake**

**Kurt****es el****asistente personal de****Anderson****Cooper****.****Cada****mañana visita una****panadería****propiedad de****Blaine para conseguir el desayuno****y el café para****su jefe****,****él no sabe****es el hermano de****está enamorado de****Kurt****, pero ****no tiene idea de****que el trabaja para****Cooper.**

**Nota de la Autora – N/T**

**Grandes****, grandes ****agradecimientos a mi****Beta****, ****tortorum****. ****Todos deben****leer sus****historias****y maravillarse con****su****amazingness****. ****Todos los****errores,****sin embargo,****siguen siendo****mucho mi****culpa.**

**Capitulo 1**

Era tarde para Kurt Hummel,el chico aun no funcionaba minutos atrás, simpre era, "Tengo veinte minutos para alimentar al gato, lavarme, vestirme, recoger el desayuno, y ponerse a trabajar, 'tarde. Fue una suerte que había tomado un baño para relajarse de su día de anterior, porque no había manera de que tuviera tiempo para una ducha a este ritmo,pero no fue el fin del mundo por no ir a trabajar a tiempo. Su jefe era exigente y, sin duda, lo regaña exhaustivamente, pero no era Anna Wintour. No estaría sin trabajo a causa de ella, pero Kurt odiaba defraudar a Cooper había casi nada peor que tener el hombre más guapo en América del Norte con el ceño fruncido ante ti.

Sus sueños de la escuela secundaria de asistir a la Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nueva York y convertirse en una estrella de Broadway se desvanecieron bastante temprano. Rachel Berry había recibido un sobre grande y Kurt había conseguido un "gracias, pero no gracias".El no necesita un sobre grande para eso. En su lugar, fue a la Escuela Tisch de NYU, una escuela igualmente prestigioso, pero el plan de estudios era mucho menos enfocado. Mientras estaba allí, se encontró cayendo en el amor con el detrás de escenas de la producción Él estaba trabajando como asistente de Anderson Cooper, posiblemente la más famosa estrella de acción en el país, y no podría decirse que uno de los hombres más atractivos que Kurt había visto. No era su trabajo ideal, por el momento, pero sería obtener su pie en la puerta y Cooper fue siempre rápido con consejos sobre cómo navegar la industria. Era un hombre amable, pero era bastante exigente en su rutina y se convirtia en mal humor cuando era interrumpió. Todas las mañanas, Kurt va a una panadería específica en la calle 17, ordenarle un soya sucia chai y un muffin de arándanos, y tener que esperarlo en su remolque. A este ritmo, el desayuno iba a llegar tarde.

Kurt se vestido e hizo su pelo en un tiempo récord y con una rápida palmadita en la cabeza a su tabby Marion de gran tamaño, salió por la puerta corriendo hacia Bee's, la panadería preferida de Cooper.

"Respira, Kurt." Una voz familiar dijo cuando entró por las puertas del pequño negocio,la campana sono con fuerza por encima de amboz. Ya había una cola muy larga formada en el cajero,pero Blaine,el propietario, quien se había convertido en una especie de amigo para Kurt en los últimos meses, ya se lleva a cabo su orden en manos. "Yo sabía que se te estaba haciendo tarde, tienes derecho de antiguedad aquí. Y antes de siquiera lo intentar, está bien. Puedes volver y pagar después."

Kurt tomo la bolsa que Blaine sostenia y salió de la tienda, pronunciando un "gracias" y denuevo el castaño entrelazo sus dedos fuertemente frente a lo utilizo para mostrar su agradecimiento hacia Blaine, probablemente debido a la frecuencia con la que entra. Todos los días a la misma hora,todos los dias al entrar a Bee's podia contar con el para llegar a tiempo a su empleo con Cooper.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj, corriendo los próximos bloques de la calle de la ciudad, donde Cooper estaba filmando ese día, tejiendo su camino a través de los peatones y gritando "lo siento" a nadie en particular, cuando por fin llegó al remolque.Tenía sólo quince minutos retraso, no está mal.

"Llegas tarde, Hummel." Oyó la voz de Cooper antes de que fuera incluso entrara totalmente en el interior del remolque.

Esto no es bueno. "Estoy tan, tan triste Cooper-mi despertador no sonó y el entonces…"

"Guárdalo, Kurt. Está bien. Siempre eres muy puntual, así que voy a olvidar este momento."dijo Cooper con uno de sus Guiños.

Después de un año de trabajo, el guiño había dejado de hace efecto en las rodillas, pero sus mejillas seguiría rosa ligeramente cada vez que el actor hacia algo así. Dejó el café sobre el escritorio y se apresuró a tomar el muffin de la bolsa, cuando un rosa brillante post-it,con el logo de bumble bee de la panaderia, llegó revoloteando al lado del pastel.

Kurt-

Estábamos fuera de arándanos hoy, así que les dimos de arándano. Espero que está bien ... sólo díle a tu jefe que es mi culpa.

:)

Blaine

"Um ... ellos estaban fuera de su actual reguion por lo que tuvieron que conseguir arándano, lo siento."dijo Kurt, buscando un plato y servilleta, para evitar lo que era seguro que será otra mirada decepcionada.

"No es culpa tuya, chico. Estoy bien con eso." dijo Cooper, metiendo a su boca una porcion de comida. "¿Por qué no vas con Marcy por mi hoja de llamadas? Después tu probablemente debería volver a la oficina y finalizar mi horario para la semana. Alice puede ayudar si es que tiene alguna pregunta. Una vez que haya terminado con eso, necesito que vallas por el traje de la tintorería en y me la traiga aquí antes de que termine el día. Lo necesito para la entrevista de esta noche. Ya sabes la regla número uno para dar una buena entrevista es ... "

"Mirada bonita y no responder a cualquier pregunta demasiado directa." Kurt recitó, rellenando el final de la frase de forma automática.

"Así es, y tratar de responderlas con otra pregunta, si puedes. Te hace parecer misterioso e interesante." Dijo Cooper, terminando su muffin y comenzando con su inusual juego de actuacion de calentamiento.

Kurt tiró el envoltorio y la taza de café vacía en la basura y rápidamente salió del remolque para evitar ver los músculos de su jefe flexionados bajo su camiseta apretada mientras se estiraba. Kurt negó con la cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar que él realmente tenía que obtener un control ... o un nuevo trabajo ... o un novio. Kurt definitivamente no era la virgen ruborizada que había estado en la escuela secundaria, pero su historial con los hombres era, bueno, no es nada espectacular. Tenía una serie de aventuras amorosas casuales durante la universidad que nunca ascendió a nada y estaba constantemente lidiando con su irritante tendencia a caer en la idea de una persona en lugar de la persona real. Era un maestro de la caída de tipo estrecho o proyectar una personalidad completamente fabricado en un hombre que apenas conocía. Él entonces se obsesionan con ellos, emocionalmente cortar a sí mismo de cualquier otra opción, independientemente de su viabilidad. Dicen que el primer paso para la recuperación es admitir que tienes un problema, pero Kurt iba a ninguna parte con este no era demasiado solitario.Tenía amigos y su gato Marion y no tenía problemas para encontrar socios para una sola noche, pero al estar estancada en términos de una relación amorosa real se estaba haciendo viejo.

No ayudaría a pensar en esas cosas ahora, sin embargo, por lo que Kurt sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza y se preparó para un día como asistente de Cooper Anderson Anderson.

**0000000000**

Kurt Hummel estaba mojado. Por fin había terminado su día de trabajo y todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar por Bee's a pagar el desayuno de la mañana. Justo cuando cruzaba la calle hacia la tienda, un taxi se atravezo, salpicandolo de lodo y el agua de lluvia en todo el cuerpo de Kurt. Kurt permanecio en la acera durante unos minutos, con los ojos cerrados y dispuesto a no gritar.El dia casi llegaba a su fin. Estaba casi en casa y que podía tomar un baño caliente y pasar el resto de la noche en pijama, viendo las repeticiones de I Love Lucy con Marion.

Se abrió paso dentro deBee's, con la tarjeta de crédito de Cooper ya en una mano y un billete de cinco dólares en la otra, para que asi pudiera alimentar a su propia adicción a la cafeína. Cuando llegó al mostrador, Blaine estaba organizando una exhibición de tartas linzer, pero se enderezó rápidamente cuando vio a Kurt.

Los grandes ojos color avellana de Blaine miraron a Kurt de arriba a abajo con simpatía. "Mal día?"

Kurt suspiró y miró hacia abajo a su ahora ropa sucia, "he tenido mejor." Respondio, entregandole a Blaine la tardeja para pagar lo correspondiente a Cooper. "Me vendría bien un poco de cafeína." añadió empujando ahora el billete hacia Blaine y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la jarra de café tostado francés.

"De ninguna manera, tonto." Blaine dijo, golpeando la mano. "Los clientes leales que parece que acaba de participar en una carrera de lodo involuntarios no tienen que pagar por aquí.Esta bien, ¿Por qué no te vas a sentar y voy a prepararte mi poción especial anti-mal día ".

Kurt levantó las cejas. En cualquier otro día que podría haber hecho un comentario sobre el descarado ridiculez de Blaine, pero estaba demasiado agotado y optó por simplemente hacer lo que le decían. Unos minutos más tarde Blaine colocaba una taza de cristal y un plato de galletas, que todavía humeaba un poco del horno, hacia Kurt.

"Es un moka frambuesa y eso es el chocolate de frambuesa biscotti." Dijo Blaine quitandose el delantal. "¿Te importa si me siento durante unos minutos?" Kurt hizo un gesto hacia la silla de acuerdo y tomó un sorbo de la bebida. "Tú, um, tiene un poco de crema batida en la nariz."dijo Blaine, riéndose un poco.

Las mejillas de Kurt se ruborizaron, pero él murmuró las gracias y lo limpió con una servilleta. "Esto es muy bueno, gracias. Tu no tiene que trabajar o algo?" Kurt preguntó tratando de distraer a Blaine de su vergüenza.

"Nah, es bastante muerto durante las horas de la cena, ademas el encargado de la noche llegara en cualquier momento". Blaine se sentó en silencio durante un rato, viendo Kurt comer delicadamente su merienda. "Siento que tuvieras un mal día. Estoy, Está bien si quieres, ya sabes, hablar de ello. Por lo general ayuda."

Esta no era la primera vez que Blaine había tomado unos minutos para sentarse con él. El panadero solía charlar ociosamente con Kurt si su ruptura coincidió con frecuentes ejecuciones de café por la tarde de Kurt, pero esta era la primera vez que se ofrece a hablar de nada de sustancia. Él castaño tomó un segundo para mirar realmente a Blaine. Fue probablemente en torno a la edad de Kurt, su pelo bien domado, probablemente con gel y sus ojos miraban hacia él, amplia y honesta. Para alguien tan joven, que había logrado establecerse bien en lo que podría ser una ciudad difícil para una pequeña empresa. Tal vez buscando el asesoramiento de alguien como él no era tan mala idea.

"No lo sé. No es nada importante. Sólo uno de esos días donde un montón de pequeñas cosas suman para que se sienta terrible. Estaré bien, simplemente hace que sea difícil ver el lado brillante." Blaine ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, lo que indica que Kurt pudo continuar. "Bueno, tú sabes que yo iba tarde esta mañana, así que mi jefe estaba molesto conmigo. Entonces, el publicista de mi jefe me gritó porque me olvidé de enviar disparos a la cabeza a esta agencia. Después de dejar la oficina, me di cuenta de que dejé mi tarjeta de trabajo en casa y tuve que caminar a la tintorería para evitar pagar de su bolsillo. creo que no tengo que decirle lo que sucedió justo antes de venir aquí. es que estoy tratando de ser un director. Estoy trabajando como un PA para un actor en estos momentos, no sé si lo he mencionado antes. Es un buen primer paso, pero me siento como que estoy estancado. Venir a Nueva York siempre fue mi sueño y, a veces sólo se siente más como una pesadilla ".

Blaine miró con simpatía. "Lamento que te sientas mal. Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar, además de una dosis de azúcar."

"No, no está bien. Escuchar me has ayudado lo suficiente. Realmente no podemos conseguir todo lo que queremos". Kurt terminó el último sorbo de café y envolvio el resto del biscotti en una servilleta para después. "Probablemente debería irme a casa, pero en verdad Blaine, gracias por su atención."

Blaine le dedico una amplia sonrisa. "No es ningún problema. Espero que mañana es más soleado."

Kurt sonrió a medias de vuelta. "Yo también."

Blaine vio como Kurt se retiró hacia la puerta, "Espera, Kurt." el otro hombre se dio la vuelta y esperó a que Blaine hablar. "No tengas miedo de tomar las riendas de su propia vida. Sé que puedes sentir como que tiene que hacer las cosas de cierta manera, sobre todo en la industria del entretenimiento, pero a veces la cosa más valiente que puedes hacer es permitir que las cosas sucedan . Coraje, Kurt ".

La media sonrrisa de Kurt se convirtió en un ser completo cuando se abrió paso por la puerta.

**0000000000**

**Hello Klainers!**

**Sii no se esperaban esta Historia eh?**

**Bueno se que aun tengo que escribir "The Best of bont word" pero no podia quedarme sin mostrarles esta Wonder-full Historia :D**

**Tal vezzzzzz mañana o pasado publique otra traduccion de un fic buenisimo que me dieron permiso tambien de traducir ;)**

**Nos vemos Bitchs dejen sus Reviews**

**Mis Redes, no se olviden, me siguen los sigo ;D**

Ask: IvannMartinezz

Tumblr: (** logan)martinez(.tumblr.)(com/)**- solo quiten los parentecis

Twitter: aleexmartiinezz


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Knew you were Coming I'd Have Baked a Cake**

**N/T:**

**Holi Klainers ._./ como les mencione el tiempo no me permitió hacer la traducción -.-, recuerdan que les menciones estaba traduciendo otro fic? Pues ya me arrepentí u.u prefiero terminar con este y después con el otro!**

**Les prometo tratar de tener un capitulo por semana!, ya que pasaron dos semanas y nada ._. Bueno así soy yo -.- **

**Quiero agradecerles especialmente a Gabriela Cruz, cimari y Klainefiction por su gran apoyo :D y espero verlos pronto en los reviews ;)**

**N/A:**

**Agradecimientos a mi Beta. Puedo publicar avances y eso en mi Tumblr (Práctico-amanda). Feliz día de Glee.**

**Capitulo 2**

Blaine llego a casa esa noche, abrió el refrigerador para ver que tipo de cena podría hacer para el mismo Era dolorosamente vacía, sólo unos pocos platos de carne que pertenecieron a la novia de su compañero de piso.

"Supongo que tengo que ir de compras pronto", murmuro para si mientras sacaba la pizza del congelador y precalentaba en el horno para cocinar. Es un estereotipo común que las personas que cocinan para los demás para así ganarse la vida, son terribles cocinando para si mismos. Al menos en el caso de Blaine, esto era totalmente cierto. El solía llegar de casa agotado y no quería ni siquiera acercarse a otro utensilio de cocina, por lo que vivía de comida congelada.

"Otra obra maestra culinaria del más prometedor en Nueva York, y que viene ahora pastelero?", Pregunto Mike, compañero de cuarto de Blaine, entrando a la cocina del departamento y mirando con recelo en el horno. Mike y Blaine habían sido compañeros desde su tercer año en la Universidad, donde se conocieron en el club de jazz de la escuela. Ambos iban a escuchar a la misma cantante que era intima amiga de Blaine y ahora novia de Mike. "Blaine, te lo eh dicho un millón de veces. Tina y yo hacemos la cena casi todas las noches. Estaríamos encantados de hacer lo suficiente para comer los tres."

Blaine se desplomo en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo un vaso de agua helada mientras agitaba su mano en un gesto desaprobatorio. "Y yo te eh dicho un millón de veces, no quiero meterme en la vida de una pareja prácticamente casada. Ya es bastante raro que yo viva contigo en lugar de ella." Dijo Blaine en un tono cortante.

Mike y Tina habían estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, pero sus padres no los dejaban vivir juntos hasta que se casaran, paso para el que aun no estaban preparados. Blaine era generalmente sensible a esto, pero bueno, incluso a veces el panadero alegre se frustraba a veces.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunto Mike, dejándose caer en el sofá aun lado del moreno."Te vez como si alguien hubiera pasado por encima de tu perro"

"Nada" Dijo Blaine sin convencerse."Solo un mal día y el recordatorio de que voy a estar solo para siempre."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con cierto cliente de ojos azules ¿verdad? Mike no fue ajeno a oír hablar de Kurt, el misterioso visitante que diario visitaba Bees's al que Blaine había llamado "el hombre mas bello de New York." Había renunciado a sus intentos de impulsar a Blaine a pedirle su numero de teléfono la semana pasada, pero Blaine era demasiado tímido para hacer eso.

Blaine ignoro el comentario de Mike y siguió adelante con su mini-discusión." Quiero decir que él viene y tiene como problemas de adultos reales y yo soy el idiota de los voluntarios para hacerlo sentir mejor con biscotti."¿Quién de los problemas tenia una galleta por cada problema no resuelto? Es como si cada vez que intento acercarme a él acabo terminando como un idiota".

"Así que ... esto es sobre Kurt ...?"

Pero Blaine no había terminado, "Ah, y conseguir esto, está a punto de salir por la puerta, probablemente para escapar del hombre excéntrico en la camiseta de Bee's que acaba de empezar a gritarle sobre tener valor y tomar las riendas de su propia vida ". Blaine dejo la taza en la mesa y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, "No se como hablar con los seres Humanos."

Mike espero unos segundos antes de asegurarse de que Blaine termino de hablar antes de responder."Blaine, yo sé que tienes una tendencia a pensar sobre las cosas, pero si estoy entendiendo correctamente, no veo el problema. El tipo estaba deprimido y le diste un regalo y trataste de darle un consejo. Probablemente estaba agradecido de que alguien le mostrara una cierta amabilidad si estaba teniendo un mal día".

Blaine suspira. "Lo sé, y probablemente tengas razón, pero me siento como si tengo estos desesperado enamoramientos a las personas y nunca hacer nada al respecto. A quién estoy engañando, probablemente ya tiene un novio." Después de un intercambio desenfadado sobre lo caliente indiscutible de Jake Gyllenhaal, Blaine estaba muy emocionado de tener sus sospechas confirmaron que Kurt era de hecho gay, pero eso no quería decir que estaba disponible."Debo aceptar que voy a estar solo para siempre."

"Aw, hombre común, todavía tienes Ruby," bromeó Mike, señalando a los peces de gran tamaño del oro de Blaine que estaba posado en la mesa delante de ellos. Blaine le lanzo una mirada que podría cortar vidrios. "Está bien, está bien, no es el momento para bromas. Entiendo, pero en serio Blaine trabajaré para ti uno de estos días. Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar, pero creo que sólo hay que dejar que las cosas sucedan naturalmente. "

Blaine tarareaba sin comprometerse. Sabía que Mike tenía razón, pero no por ello es más fácil de digerir. No había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar si no podía conseguir el valor para pedirle a Kurt, o cualquier otra persona, una cita real. No era como si pudiera hacer algo para que mágicamente Kurt se enamorara de el ... "Hey, espera un minuto Mike! Tal vez hay algo que tu puede hacer." Dijo Blaine, mirando a Mike con un brillo casi maníaco en los ojos. "¿Aun recuerdas la coreografía del video musical de ese cantante en Brooklyn?"

**0000000000**

Le tomó cerca de tres horas de mendigar y la promesa de un suministro ilimitado de las galletas en blanco y negro, pero Blaine convencido a Mike para conseguir a Santana López. La joven y prometedora cantante de blues, así contrataría a Kurt como el director de su nuevo video musical. Mike había sido su coreógrafo durante unos años y estaba seguro de que podía influir en ella en la dirección correcta. Todo lo que Blaine tenía que hacer era conseguir que Kurt a dijera que sí. Kurt no vino por más de unos pocos minutos para el resto de la semana. El viernes, sin embargo Blaine finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él.

"Una Cupcake de terciopelo rojo, por favor, y un capuchino chico," Blaine oyó la voz inconfundible de Kurt hablando con una de las chicas que trabajaban en parte delantera de la tienda. Rápidamente corrió hacia fuera de la cocina y se hizo cargo de la orden. "Lo tengo, Shelly. ¿Por qué no mejor vas a la cocina y yo me quedo aquí?". La chica le dio una mirada extraña, pero hizo lo que le dijo de todos modos. Blaine frecuentemente tenían que trabajar en la parte delantera, pero casi nunca lo hacía cuando había alguien allí para hacerlo."Hey Kurt". Dijo Blaine con una amplia sonrisa. "¿Por qué no vas a sentarte y te llevare tu pedido enseguida. He tenido la intención de tomar un descanso de todas formas y además tengo algo que quiero decirte."

Kurt levantó las cejas y dejó escapar un sonido de indignación cuando Blaine rechazo su dinero."Blaine, no puedes seguir dándome todo gratis!"

"Soy dueño de este lugar, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera". Dijo Blaine que trasladarse a la vitrina, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Kurt.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban sentados uno frente al otro bebiendo a sorbos el café, mientras Kurt estaba disfrutando tranquilamente de su magdalena. No podía dejar de preguntarse sobre el hecho de que las pausas de Blaine siempre parecían coincidir con sus visitas, pero era una buena compañía para que no se cuestiona."Dijiste que tenias algo que decirme?" Dijo Kurt, finalmente rompiendo aquel silencio.

"Sí ... um ... Espero que está bien, pero mi compañero de cuarto, él hace la coreografía de esta hermosa cantante popular basada en Brooklyn. Ella está buscando hacer un video musical y necesita a alguien para dirigirla. En cierto modo mencionó que conocía a alguien que podría ser adecuado para el trabajo. lo siento si estoy sobrepasando, pero estabas diciendo lo difícil que es empezar y "Blaine fue cortado por Kurt lanzando de su brazos alrededor de él y aplastando el aire directamente fuera de sus pulmones.

"Oh, Dios mío Blaine, eso es increíble! ¡Eres increíble!". Grito Kurt, finalmente soltando al moreno. "No puedo creer que hicieras eso por mí! Apenas me conoces y sin embargo, eres tan amable. No puedo creerlo. Gracias, por lo que, por lo tanto."

Blaine se sentía un poco aturdido por el contacto, pero rápidamente trató de recobrar la compostura, "Um ... no es un problema de verdad. Sólo um ... vino a la mente."

"Esta es una de las cosas más lindas que alguien haya hecho por mí, en serio. Entonces, ¿cómo puedo ponerme en contacto? ¿Debo darte mi número y me puedes llamar para informarme los detalles?" Preguntó Kurt, rebotando ligeramente en su asiento. Sería su primer trabajo real como director.

"Sí ... claro, eso podría funcionar." Dijo Blaine, afortunadamente no tan estúpido como para decirle que sólo podía ponerse en contacto con Santana directamente. Había estado tratando de conseguir de su número de meses, después de todo.

Los dos intercambiaron números y después de unos minutos más de charla, Kurt tuvo que terminar con el momento, puesto ya se tenia que ir, además el descanso de Blaine ya había terminado.

Aún tenía un par de horas de trabajo, la preparación de la gente que estaba seguro de ser después de la noche del viernes a la cena, pero Blaine no pudo encontrar ningún problema en volver a trabajar. Aun tenia que trabajar 2 horas, prepararse para la gente que estaba viene incluido después del viernes por la noche a cena, pero Blaine no pudo encontrar ningún problema en volver a trabajar. Finalmente tenía el número de Kurt y nada podría derribarlo.

**0000000000**

**N/T:**

**Ok Enserio lamento si no entendieron una frase o palabra, enserio me esfuerzo pero hay cosas que en verdad no entiendo, investigo pero no logro encontrar la palabra correcta para describidlo :/ si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, por favor manden su review o MP .**

**Espero poder ayudarlos y que ustedes me ayuden :D**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

**Mis Redes, no se olviden, me siguen los sigo ;D**

Ask: IvannMartinezz

Tumblr: (** logan)martinez(.tumblr.)(com/)**- solo quiten los paréntesis

Twitter: aleexmartiinezz

.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T:**

**Hey Gleeks! Bueno 1 lamento el retraso no volverá a pasar sii 2 semanas *-***

**Okya… no les robo mas su tiempo a leer!**

**N/A:**

**Como siempre, felicitaciones a mi beta, ****Tortorm.****Ustedes son increíbles y sus comentarios hacen el día.****Además, ¿qué les pareció Saturday Night Glee-ver?****Resulta que me encanta el disco, así que realmente disfruté el episodio.****Aunque, creo que la graduación inminente hará que me den ganas de llorar, solo espero sea menos horrible y que no coincidía con mi propia graduación de la universidad.**

**Puedo publicar avances y esos en mi tumblr(Practical-amanda).**

Capitulo 3

"Tu sabe que las personas tienen todas estas ideas descabelladas acerca de cómo hacerte llorar durante una escena." Cooper estaba entreteniendo ruidosamente a algunas extras con sus consejos de actuación entre toma y toma. El programa de televisión en el que se encuentra trabajando actualmente, atrajo bandadas de tipos de modelos atractivos para resaltar el encanto de la líder de los hombres. "Algunas personas dicen que pensar en algo triste o alguien que meta un dedo en ojo. Yo digo que todo es una mierda. Todo lo que tiene que qué es lamer tu dedo y limpiar por alrededor de tu ojo. ¡Es así de fácil. "Dijo al grupo de 'oo'ed y' chicas ah'ed del consejo, pero Kurt se quedó a un lado y puso los ojos en blanco

No pasó mucho tiempo, después de comenzar a trabajar para el actor, que Kurt se dio cuenta la mayoría de esos consejos eran de muy dudosa creencia. Los encantos de Cooper eran innegables, pero no siempre eran suficientes para distraer la atención de su falta de conocimiento. Kurt tenía que reconocerlo, el hombre sabía cómo saltar a una explosión y tener el encanto de un protagonista como ningún otro, pero eso fue todo.

"Kurt, ¿dónde está Kurt!" Grito Cooper a su asistente repentinamente y el hombre en cuestión se apresuró a hacer su trabajo. "Ladies este es mi asistente personal, Kurt.", Dijo sonriendo alegremente y tirando de Kurt con un brazo alrededor del cuello. "Una vez que todos ustedes se conviertan en grandes estrellas * guiño * exagerada podrían conseguir a alguien tan talentoso como él para cuidar de ustedes, pero por ahora tengo que cortar esta pequeño mini lección corta ".

Las señoras aww'ed su decepción, pero se alejó de todos modos después de que una de se detuviera para que Cooper pudría firmar su frente. "Eso fue amable de tu parte. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Dijo Kurt, con la extracción del agarre de la muerte de Cooper y llegar a arreglar su cabello.

"Me siento generoso hoy a Kurt, así que voy a dejarte almorzar conmigo para escoger ideas acerca de la industria." De vez en cuando, cuando Cooper determinaba que no tenía nada mejor que hacer durante el almuerzo, declaraba que se sentía generoso y tomar a Kurt junto con dinero de la agencia. Cooper podría no ser una buena fuente de consejos tales, pero el almuerzo libre era el almuerzo gratis, así que Kurt obedientemente lo siguió a un pequeño restaurante italiano en la calle desde el set. "Ordéname lo de siempre. Voy a cruzar la calle por más café ".

"No me molestaría conseguirlo para ti." Kurt se ofrecen, aún en modo de asistente.

"No, no he estado en Bee's en mucho tiempo. Vuelvo enseguida", termino diciendo saliendo por la puerta, dejando a Kurt pensando sobre a que se refería con "lo de siempre".

0000000000

"Blainey!" Llamó Cooper desagradable por encima del sonido la campana en la puerta. "Tu hermano favorito está aquí."

Blaine asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina y puso una cara irritada al ver a su hermano. "Eres mi único hermano, Coop. Lo que significa que también eres mi menos favorito."

"Detalles."Dijo Cooper agitando su mano con desdén y caminando detrás del mostrador sin permiso. "¿Dónde guarda las tazas de café?"

"Cooper, sólo porque eres mi hermano no quiere decir que puede causar estragos en mi tienda. Ve detrás del mostrador como una persona normal y te daré lo que quieras." Dijo Blaine, espantando Cooper por detrás del mostrador y haciendo caso omiso de que la estrella golpeo accidentalmente a uno de los empleados. "Cooper, se trata de Shelly, voy a volver al pastel de bodas en el que estaba trabajando antes de que irrumpió en el y obtendrás todo lo que necesite." Dijo Blaine observando a Shelly dándole un apretón en el hombro. "Dale lo que quiera gratis o si no llamará a nuestra madre y se quejan y yo no estoy de humor para eso."

"¿Ni siquiera vas a servir a tu querido hermano tu mismo", preguntó Cooper, fingiendo indignación.

Blaine volvió a gritar: "Si mi querido hermano llega, háganmelo saber." Cooper no pudo evitar reír. Su relación con Blaine siempre había sido así. Ambos se amaban mucho, pero nadie podía molestar a la mierda de Blaine más que el y viceversa.

Cooper volvió a Shelly, lo que la hizo sonrojar. "Puedes darme un goteo medio con sólo una pizca de canela?" Dijo Cooper guiñando un ojo. Él empezó a charlar de brazos cruzados. "Tú sabes que hubiera enviar a mi asistente por aquí a buscarme mi café, pero aun me gusta hacer las cosas todavía por mí mismo. Me mantiene conectado a tierra."

Shelly asintió con la cabeza, aún en la búsqueda de su voz y le entregó el café.

"Um ... ¿podría tal vez ... un autógrafo, señor?" Shelly chilló, apenas audible.

"Por supuesto, enfermedad, esto es para ti.", Dijo Cooper, tirando de una imagen de sí mismo ya firmado de su bolsillo y se la entregó de nuevo. "Que tengas un buen día. Nos vemos luego, Squirt," Llamo Cooper por encima del hombro de Shelly

"No me llame así!".

0000000000

Cuando Cooper hizo su camino de regreso al restaurante había una ensalada césar lo esperaba con un agua mineral. "Ah, la comida ya está aquí, alguien debe haberles avisado que iba a venir. Siempre se puede contar con ellos para mi suerte."

Kurt pensó en señalar que en realidad se había ido por un tiempo y no tardó mucho tiempo para hacer una ensalada, pero decidió dejarlo estar y en su lugar se volvió hacia su propia ensalada de espinacas.

Cooper tomó un largo sorbo de café. "Sé que tienen ese café italiano extravagancias, pero hay algo acerca de Bee's que me encanta."

"Um ... Blaine en realidad tuesta los granos el mismo creo," dijo Kurt distraídamente.

El otro hombre lo miró con ligera sorpresa: "¿Conoces a Blaine? ¿Ustedes son amigos?"

Kurt lo miró un poco sorprendido por las preguntas repentinas. "Quiero decir ... tu me envía allí todos los días. Creo que hemos llegado a conocernos un poco. Él me hizo un favor recientemente. Supongo que somos amigos." Cooper aún no parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta por lo que Kurt continuó: "Él es agradable, fácil de hablar. Me da galletas gratis cuando él piensa que he tenido un mal día. Es dulce." Dijo Kurt, sorprendiendo incluso a sí mismo cuando un pequeño rubor comenzó a formarse en sus mejillas.

"¿Es que um ... él te gusta?" Preguntó Cooper, sintiéndose un poco raro. Esta es probablemente la más larga conversación personal que había tenido con Kurt. Kurt también se sorprendió ante el cuestionamiento ya que no podía recordar la última vez que el actor había pasado cualquier cantidad de tiempo hablando de nada menos que el mismo. "Porque, ya sabes, él también es gay."

El rubor de Kurt se profundizó, "Um ... sí, lo sé, y quiero decir ... yo realmente no lo conozco muy bien, pero como he dicho que es agradable y que es bastante lindo," Kurt estaba más rojo por la pregunta, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había examinado a alguien que no fueran los hombres de de sus amigas. "Supongo que nunca pensé en él de esa manera antes."

"Bueno, yo creo que deberías ir tras el." Cooper podría ser el hombre más egoísta de este lado del Atlántico, pero incluso él daba cuenta de que su hermano se sentía solo, y Kurt parecía que podía ser bueno para él. "Quiero decir que lo conozco bastante bien. Podría hablarle bien para ti."

Kurt le dio una mirada extraña, "Um ... ya veremos. ¿Por qué no me dices un poco más sobre que el llanto falso que estaba hablando." Dijo Kurt cambiando el tema. No estaba preparado para afrontar el tema de los hombres todavía.

0000000000

**Por si se preguntan no tengo ni la mas remota idea que quiere decir : ****'oo'ed , 'ah'ed o 'aww'ed asi que n i me pregunten xq media hora buscando en google no me sirvió ._.**

**No se a que se refería la autora con eso pero la verdad no tengo idea :/**

**Hay muuuuuchas cosas que no entendieron, lo se!**

**Pero es que no encuentro como colocarlo! Enserio lo estoy intentando pero espero puedan entender no soy buueno en ingles :/ mi pobre promedio es de 7 -.-**

**TRATARE DE PUBLICAR ESTE SABADO! SE LOS PROMETO! NO VOLVERE A DESAPARECER 2 SEMANAS :) **

**LES PROMETO QUE AL SALIR DE VACACIONES TERMINARE CON ESTA HERMOSA TRADUCCION ;)**

**Mis Redes, no se olviden, me siguen los sigo ;D**

Ask: IvannMartinezz

Tumblr: (** logan)martinez(.tumblr.)(com/)**- solo quiten los paréntesis

Twitter: aleexmartiinezz

PD: si quieren agragarme en Facebook el link esta en mi perfil :)


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:**

**DOCE PULGARES PARA ARRIBA para mi increíble Beta, Tortorm. Una vez más, gracias por todos sus increíble comentario, prometo volver con ustedes esta noche, pero quería tener el siguiente capítulo para aumentar. Para responder a algunas de sus preguntas, nadie sabe nada. Blaine no sabe Kurt trabajos para Cooper y Kurt no saben que son hermanos, ect.**

**Puedo publicar avances y esos en mi tumblr (Práctico-amanda).**

**N/T:**

**Holiii ._./**

**Ya vieron que si cumplí *-* ok esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesante D:**

**Solo quiero dejarles en claro que conforme traduzco un capitulo es en la parte que yo voy (ósea voy traduciendo voy leyendo un capitulo) así que yo estoy igual que ustedes! También me odio por no continuarlo -.- pero bueno ya! A leer!**

**Capitulo 4:**

Uno de los beneficios de ser dueño de su propia tienda fue hacer su propio horario. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que, dado que el nombre de Blaine también comenzó con una 'B', era la razón del nombre, pero en realidad habían heredado la tienda de un hombre llamado Henry, cuya esposa se llamaba Beatriz. Blaine fue contratado por la noche y fines de semana como panadero unos pocos meses después de graduarse de la escuela de cocina y cuando Henry decidió retirarse a Boca, Blaine compró la tienda, y el resto es historia. Blaine había añadido un poco de su propia llamarada a la tienda como tostando sus propios granos y la pegajosa receta de pan de su abuela, pero mantuvo el menú original de Henry muy similar. Blaine incluso aprendió a hacer algunas de las cosas tradicionalmente judías que Henry favoreciendo el Babka y Rugelach. Ahora que era el dueño se hizo cargo de los turnos de día y contrató a un panadero nocturno.

Los domingos por la mañana fueron siempre su favorito. Se levantaba temprano por costumbre y tomar el metro desde su casa en Chelsea a su sitio favorito cerca de central park. Pasaba algunas horas corriendo por el parque y disfrutar del aire fresco. Siempre era decepcionante cuando se despertara en un día lluvioso, ya que era su momento más ansiado de la semana. En su camino de vuelta se detendría en Murray's por lo que pensó eran los mejores bagels en la ciudad y que tendría un almuerzo con Mike y Tina como de costumbre. Él en general pasaba el resto del día leyendo y soñando con nuevos postres que pudiera experimentar. Sí, los domingos eran un momento para relajarse, poco sabía Blaine sabe que este domingo estaba a punto de llegar a ser mucho más horrible.

Blaine estaba sacando el queso crema de verduras cuando sintió que su teléfono celular zumbando en el bolsillo. Asumió que era Mike diciendo que estaba en camino de vuelta con Tina contestó sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

"Trae tu trasero aquí Chang antes de que me coma el bagel que prepare para ustedes." Dijo Blaine haciendo estallar su panecillo en el auricular del teléfono

Hubo un breve silencio en la otra línea hasta que alguien hablara. Definitivamente no era Mike. "Um ... soy Kurt. Puedo llamaré más tarde si se trata de un mal momento.".

"Oh, Dios mío, Kurt, Lo-Lo siento mucho pensé que eras mi compañero de pisp," dijo Blaine, preguntándose a sí mismo si era posible que él sea más idiota. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás teniendo un buen fin de semana?" Agradable ahorrar. Se felicitó Blaine interiormente.

"Sí, ha estado bien. No hay mucho que hacer. Sólo llamaba para conseguir la información acerca del trabajo sobre dirigir del que me hablaste." Dijo Kurt. "¿Hay un número que debo llamar o ..."

Blaine tenía una pequeña tendencia a hablar sin pensar. Frecuentemente no causaba muchos problemas, pero de vez en cuando se metía en situación irrevocable. "Bueno de hecho principalmente estarías trabajando con mi compañero de piso, Mike. Él es su coreógrafo. Estamos por almorzar en unos veinte minutos. Vivimos en Chelsea. Si no está demasiado lejos tu eres bienvenidos a venir y hablar con él al respecto. Tenemos un montón de bagels ". Blaine cerró su boca, las mejillas ardiendo caliente del la manera que él acababa hablar. Rápidamente trató de corregir el daños. "Quiero decir ... si quieres. Supongo que podría darte un número de teléfono. Era tonta de mí ..."

"Claro, almorzar suena muy bien." Kurt dijo con calma, aislando efectivamente divagaciones de Blaine. "Yo vivo en Greenwich Village, por lo que llegare allí pronto."

"Eso es grandioso. Voy a ... permítame te diré la dirección."

0000000000

Cuando Mike y Tina entraron en el apartamento unos minutos más tarde, fue a un frenético Blaine, haciendo la limpieza del apartamento con una toalla en la cintura y murmurando para sí mismo acerca de mantener su maldita boca cerrada.

"Um ... Blaine," dijo Mike, acercándose a su compañero de habitación, como si fuera un venado asustadizos. "Aprecio un apartamento limpio como a cualquiera, pero no recuerdo haber contratar a un servicio de limpieza desnudo." Tina intentó y no pudo reprimir la risa ante el comentario de Mike.

"Mike, éste no es el momento. Él viene aquí en quince minutos. Él viene aquí a este apartamento en quince minutos."

"¿Quién viene ...?" Se atrevió a interrumpir Tina.

"KURT! Kurt, hombre más hermoso de la ciudad de Nueva York, órdenes el mismo desayuno cada mañana jodido, posee más bufandas que yo de corbatines, Kurt ahora está en camino hasta este mismo apartamento para comer bagels." Blaine pareció darse cuenta repentinamente de algo mientras hablaba, "Oh, Dios mío no tengo ni idea de qué ponerme." Tina y Mike no tuvieron oportunidad de indagar más como Blaine ya que se había retirado rápidamente a si dormitorio.

"Um ... ¿de qué crees que se trate?" Preguntó Tina, haciendo su camino a la cocina para preparar la mesa.

"Supongo que tendremos que pedir a Kurt." En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre de su apartamento. "Supongo que es un poco pronto." Mike llamo a Kurt y un minuto más tarde alguien llamó a la puerta. "Demasiado pronto." Mike dijo, sonriendo por encima del hombro a Tina.

"Hola, tu debe ser Mike." El hombre al otro lado de la puerta, dijo. Era alto y delgado, y había peinado su castaña cabeza a la perfección. Su rostro estaba oculto por una bufandas y unas orejeras, pero incluso Mike se dio cuenta de que era realmente muy llamativo. "Soy Kurt. Blaine dijo que podía venir?"

"Entra, Blaine se esta vistiendo. Debería estar aquí en un minuto." dijo Mike, dejando entrar a Kurt y tomando su abrigo. "Esta es mi novia, Tina. ¿Por qué no te sientas y comes tu desayuno? ¿Te apetece un poco de cafe?"

"Sí, por favor, el café sería genial."

Mike decidió investigar más sobre la visita de Kurt, "Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí esta mañana, Kurt?"

"Oh, um, Blaine dijo que podía venir y hablar contigo sobre el video musical que estés coreografiando. Mencionó que estás buscando un director? No tengo demasiada experiencia profesional pero, pero me alegraría mostrarles algunas muestras del trabajo que hice cuando estaba en la escuela. "

"Oh, claro, el video musical. Sí, Blaine me habló de eso y estaría feliz de usar su experiencia." Mike puso una taza de café y un bagel frente a Kurt y luego se sentó con su propio desayuno. "Hemos hecho algunos en el pasado sin un director, pero calculamos que es hora de ponerse serios. Te diré acerca de nuestro concepto en este momento y podemos reunirnos con Santana la próxima semana para repasar todo lo más a fondo antes de rodar . "

Mike pasó los siguientes diez minutos explicando sus ideas para el rodaje y escuchando atentamente cuando Kurt tenía una opinión que compartir. Finalmente, Blaine salió de su dormitorio, totalmente vestido. Parecía que utilizó el tiempo para calmarme porque estaba dando un paseo hacia la mesa, fresco y compuesto y apuesto como siempre.

"Es bueno verte, Kurt. Veo que Mike y tu fueron directo al grano." dijo agarrando su bagel y sentarse entre Kurt y Tina. "Espero que hayas encontrado el sitio está bien."

"Sí, tus instrucciones eran buenas. Es bueno verte, también. En realidad estábamos terminando, creo que tenemos una buena idea."

"Eso es grandioso. No puedo esperar a ver el video terminado entonces." Ambos estaban sintiéndose un poco rígido y extraño. Era la primera vez que ninguno de los dos se habían visto fuera de Bee's , y de la casa de Blaine era el lugar perfecto para comenzar.

Kurt miró el atuendo de Blaine trató de romper el hielo. "Me gusta tu estilo." Blaine llevaba unos pantalones corduroys o burgundy apretado y una camiseta de rayas blanco y negro. "Nunca te había visto fuera de tu unifórmeme. Estas a la Moda." Kurt dijo mirando al conjunto elaborado que lucía.

"Blaine tiene una gran colección de la revista Vogue en su habitación." Dijo Tina, empujando a Blaine con el codo. "Creo que tiene cada número que a comprado desde que tenía catorce años."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Kurt, dejando caer su panecillo de nuevo en el plato. "Eso es increíble! Mi papá me hizo dejar mi colección en casa cuando me fui a la universidad. Me encantaría verlos algún día." Kurt se puso algo tímido de repente, "Quiero decir ... si no te importa mostrarme."

"No, en absoluto!" Exclamó Blaine. "Podemos verlas después del almuerzo."

0000000000

**Mis Redes, no se olviden, me siguen los sigo ;D**

Ask: IvannMartinezz

Tumblr: (** logan)martinez(.tumblr.)(com/)**- solo quiten los paréntesis

Twitter: aleexmartiinezz


End file.
